Volturi Vision
by Merina 2
Summary: Remember when Alice has her vision of the Volturi in Breaking Dawn, and rushes off with Jasper before anyone can stop her? CURRENTLY BEING DRASTICALLY RE-EDITED.


****************

WARNING:

This oneshot is...ah...bad. I'm thoroughly embarrassed by it, and am going to go over and edit it asap. This story was written several months back, right at the beginning of my fanfiction and general writing. I was inexperianced and writing for my own fun - not trying to be clever or famous or grammatically correct. So if you looking for some better written stories, I suggest you check out some other of my more recent stories via my profile page :D

Found this on my computer as a draft hidden away in a file. Yes, I know some bits don't add up - yes, I know that Aro probably wouldn't have been able to get away with having Alice in exchange for...well, I know, but just read it! But yeah, I know it's pretty bad, guys. I will go over it asap, as I said, just as soon as I get a chance.

* * *

Breaking Dawn, Alice is having the visions of the Volturi coming. She's had the main one, now they are discussing who to ask for help - Denali, etc. Alice's POV.

I vaguely heard Jasper ask something in the background. I was too busy searching, searching the future, looking for the help that we needed…

_Tanya's Family, standing with us in the snowy clearing…_

"Tanya's family."

_Siobhan's coven…_

"Siobhan's coven"

_Amun's, practising with Jasper for the battle..._

"Amun's"

_Nomads – Garret and Mary clear and sharp…_

"Some of the nomads – Garrett and Mary for certain"

_Alistair, fuzzy, flashing in and out of focus, not so certain…_

"Maybe Alistair"

"What about Peter and Charlotte?" Jasper's half fearful voice asked, as if he hoped the answer was no.

I concentrated on Peter....The picture was, yet again, vague….someone, probably Jasper, giving him tips on fighting skills…Charlotte stood blearily nearby, watching the lesson…

"Maybe" I said, distractedly. Why was everything so vague? I searched again – _Eleazar, talking to Edward, both of them debating, wondering about the reasons for the Volturi's coming…_

"The Amazons?" Carlisle asked. "Kachiri, Zafrina and Senna?"

I considered this, searching the future of all three of them, seeing them in my mind…

_Zafrina…practising something with Bella, talking to Nessie…Zachiri, watching…_

I focussed on Brazil – on their home, searching for Senna….and there before me appeared a spit second run of bright, sharp flashes passing through my mind with unusual speed.

_A jungle, green and beautiful…Brazil, I was sure of it…their home…Senna…Zachri and Zafrina…another vampire appeared, lasting barely a eightieth of a second…Huilen…somehow I knew the name…and next to her, another one – a young man, dark and beautiful and…and..._

"I can't see!" I said desperately, searching, looking…

…_Nahuel…his name…he was…he…was…_

The same as…

"What was that? The part in the jungle. Are we going to look for them?" Edward asked urgently. I wasn't listening. I was too busy trying to make sense of what I was seeing – my thoughts were tumbling over each other, visions still blurring; another one, another one just like…

We'd never _known_ that. Never known _they_ knew someone like that…What had his name been…? Of course, if it was possible, however slimly so, that there existed in the world another, then how perfect, how useful – someone to talk to; information to show them, to explain…the future was still forcing itself in and out of focus in front of my eyes. Things were changing, teetering on the edge, but _what?_ _What?_

I looked up, forcing back the future, meeting Carlisle's enquiring gaze for moment. Something was nagging, starting in the back of my mind – another vision, that rang with importance – but I couldn't grasp it, could get a hold on it long enough to see properly…

"I can't see!" I repeated desperately again – everything was blurring, out of focus, what was it? Something hadn't been done…a decision needed to be made…

"We'll have to split up and hurry." I said distractedly. "Before the snow sticks to the ground. We have to round up whomever we can and get them here to show them."

I was about to say more, but yet another flash interrupted me suddenly…

_Eleazar, talking to Edward again discussing…more to this than just Nessie…other reasons for them coming…come to acquire…what?_

…blurring, sounds overlapping each other….

"Ask Eleazar," I said. "There is more to this than just an immortal child."

The vision shimmered - _what_ other reasons, I thought furiously. And what about the jungle? To find out information – would there be enough time? But no one was going – no one had decided to, made the decision…but why? We weren't leaving, we were staying, staying together…

My future was shimmering madly, showing me, _telling_ me…I gazed frantically at the scenes rushed past…

Flashes so fast I could barely catch them flew through my mind – two main scenes began flashing through me, tumbling over each other, so it was hard to make out anything…

_I was standing still in that snowy clearing– but not _facing_ the Volturi - _with_ them. I saw my family and friends opposite me, across the snowy clearing – their expressions were helpless, torn as they gazed over at me, as though making the most difficult decision of their lives. My eyes found Jasper's – restrained by Emmett and Rosalie's arms around him from behind – as he watched me with horror on the verge of panic in his golden eyes. Smoke drifted from buring piles all around us; Garrett's head was visible through the flames. There was a hand on shoulder – but it wasn't Jasper's, like it should have been. It was colder, the slight brittleness feelable even through the material of my top...Aro's hand..._

I didn't have time to react to this second flash before the third one was already over…

_The third one – I was walking, moving, the hand still resting lightly on my shoulder as I looked backwards to what I was leaving behind – my family and a few remaining friends, their faces torn with terrible pain as they watched me move farther and farther away – but they were _safe, _safe and well and free...somehow I knew that...and my eyes met Jasper's. They were beyond agony, beyond anger – beyond any emotion I'd ever seen him portray in my life…_

It took every amount of control and strength I had in me not to scream out loud at the last one. But even as I held myself back, I felt the future change yet again. Because there was, now that I knew, no possible way I could stay in Fork's a second longer.

I didn't think. I didn't plan. I knew now why, and how – all there was left to do was _act _– and keep everything I'd just seen from Edward. I had to leave. And the future changed again…

Somehow, impossibly, I managed to force my face to keep blank. I blinked slowly; barely registering the intent gazes of my family as they watched me surface back to the present.

I tried to speak – but my voice came out a whisper.

"There is so much."

There was so much – more than I could handle. Every second was being wasted, being spent with the risk of Edward hearing something.

"We have to hurry," I murmured – almost to myself, and the instant I'd said the words, my panic seemed to break through. I had to go – go! Go _now_, go _at once – _go go go! And I knew where and knew why, where I could go, how I could help, who I could find…

"Alice?" Edward was asking. "That was too fast – I didn't understand -"

_The day…blank…suddenly blank…nothing…blank…blank…_

"_- _what was -?"

"I can't see! Jacob almost here" I exploded back at him. This was all I could say - I had to get out, get out now! Rosalie stepped towards the door. "I'll deal with – "

"No, let him come!" I said, my voice straining higher. I stumbled towards the door – visions blurring my sight constantly again –

"I'll see better away from Nessie too. I need to go. I need to really concentrate. I need to see everything I can." I garbled, almost hysterical as I grabbed Jasper's hand without planning too, without thinking – just _moving_, forcing myself to remain in the present –

"I have to go! Come _on, _Jasper there's no time to waste!" Jasper stumbled after me – confused as everyone else – and I pulled him to the door, pushing past a just-entering Jacob, almost colliding with him as premonitions continued to push themselves through my mind, determined to make me see them –

"Hurry!" I called back over my shoulder as I staggered outside, still yanking Jasper along with me.

"You have to find them all!" I was running then, forcing Jasper to run too…I had to think, plan a way too tell them something, maybe a message…

…_Edward, holding a note…_

_- _out into the night, though I knew I couldn't tell them anything –

…_Esme, looking over the page, my handwriting …_

_-_ entering the trees while Jasper bombarded questions at me, but Aro would hear, see through my family's minds if I left any information in the note, he would know, where to find me if I told them –

_...writing, writing on something, but what? …_

- but I couldn't listen to Jasper's questions, I had to plan, where to get paper –

…_Bella's present…her cottage…their cottage… tearing a page from a book…_

"Alice! Alice, stop, wait! Where are we going?"

"_Away from them!_" my voice was hysterical, several octaves higher than usual, I had to think "We have to get as far from here as possible, Brazil, now, at once, otherwise we won't be in time, and he'll hear, he'll hear and Aro will see –!"

"Alice _stop please_!"

"Trust me, Jasper, just trust me on this _please,_ we have to get away from Edward or he'll hear it, know, find out - !"

"Wait, _please_ wait!"

I stopped for barely a second, and turned to him.

"_Jasper_, _do you trust me_?"

Jasper face was only half in focus – the visions were still shimmering in front of my eyes. Both of us were breathing raggedly.

"Of course I trust –"

"Then don't move – don't follow, and don't move, stay right here, wait for me, I'll be back in less than two minutes!"

My words poured out in a high-pitched tidal wave of noise – so fast Jasper only looked more confused when I'd finished.

"But Alice – "

"_Wait!"_ I interrupted shrilly, then turned away from him, and rushed off into the woods again. I knew by heart where the cottage was – trees and branches rushed past me at hectic speed, as I planned in my head what to write, and saw, as I made the decisions, the instant changing of the future.

I thought of my family too – if I wasn't back in time, what would happen, what would the Volturi do to them? I thought of Bella, of Nessie…_Nessie,_ if only, if only somehow there was a way to save even just her…I wondered again about Brazil, the information, the quickest route to get there….and thinking of the country reminded me of someone; a forger, who Jasper was well acquainted with, he'd helped with passports and such like before, re-printed my passport for when we had been planning our casual trip to Brazil all together…if I could tell them the address, where to find him, they could use him well – use him very well…if there was someway to at least save Nessie…

But I knew, even the cottage came into sight, that I couldn't tell them anything, anything about even a way to save Nessie. The thought would then be in every member of my family's minds - and if it was a thought, a memory; Aro could see it. And at all costs, beyond anything else, Aro could not see it – then Nessie would be as good as dead, wherever she went. He would see, in all of their minds, exactly where they had forged the identification, see where they had sent Nessie – everything. He could read every –

No. He couldn't.

He couldn't read Bella's.

I planned the note again, more carefully as I neared the cottage – the future shifting as I did so, yet again – I had to somehow leave a message for just Bella, to save Nessie, so she'd be safe…and…

_The words appeared on the page in my mind, written hastily in my script on a sheet of torn paper from…_

…a book of Bella's – Merchant of Venice I thought randomly. I mentally prayed that Bella would take the hint, see where the page had come from, find my trail, think…then I tore through the gate and the front door of the little cottage, and across the room towards the bookshelf.

I considered for one precious second longer, thinking carefully, unable to give any information away – anything Aro would see – and then wrote the words appearing in my still racing visions.

Don't look for us. There isn't time to waste. Remember: Tanya, Siobhan, Amin, Alistair, all the nomads you can find. We'll seek out Peter and Charlotte on our way. We're all so sorry that we have to leave you this way, with no goodbyes or explanations. It's the only way for us. We love you.

I tore the page from the book, stuffed it in my pocket, then grabbed another scrap of paper, wrote on it J. Jenks's address, and above it:

Destroy this.

_Oh Edward please leave Bella alone long enough for her to read this, oh please please please_, I prayed silently.

I stuffed the note into the book, closed it quickly, and then headed out the door.

This was all I could do. All I could tell them. I felt awful as I slammed the cottage door behind me, and started off again running back towards Jasper. What would they think when they read it? Would they really believe we had both abandoned them for a life alone together?

Together.

I hadn't planned to bring Jasper – hadn't planned anything, really. It was all a mess - a confused, crazy _mess_ of visions and running and mad panic…

But really, I was glad I had brought him. More than glad; happy. Happy that he was with me, the two of us, that we could do this together.

Now was the problem of where to leave the note – but even as I began to wonder through different possibilities, premonitions started.

_The note clipped to a tree, flapping in the wind…tied round a bush, soaked with rain…Sam Uley, holding it out to Carlisle…_

I stopped searching, forced myself out of the future which continued blur in front of my now tired eyes, and made a firm decision on the Sam option. Much safer, easier, and convenient – if we took the quickest route to Brazil, we would have to cross the borderline anyway, to enter the water – and we'd need Sam's permission.

"_Alice!"_

I forswore Jasper's call before it came – but it was wonderful to hear it all the same. I didn't think I'd ever fully appreciated his voice before in my life.

I half fell into his arms as I came round a last corner and almost tumbled into him.

"Oh Jasper." I gasped back – I couldn't seem to catch my breath, though it was more from the endless, exhausting stream of visions, than the running.

"Alice, you have to stop for a minute, calm down, _talk _to me - tell me what's going on. Your emotions…" He shook his head wordlessly as I buried my face into his chest, still breathing raggedly. "Your emotions are just _wild_ – I can't seem to grasp anything before it rushes away into something else."

My emotions_ were _wild. I didn't know what I was feeling – though maybe desperation and anxiety were the most possible ones.

"Desperation..." Jasper muttered into my hair. "Anxiety…pain…terror…worry…" He tightened his arms around me, crushing me against his chest. "Alice - if I knew what was making you feel like this, I'd –"

"Jasper, I'll tell you everything." I said. "When we're just far enough away from here."

"Alice, Edward can't possibly hear you now –"

"_I know, _Jasper, I know, but that's not the point – we have to get out of here, get moving, travelling, seeing Sam – in fact, we should be doing that right now!" I pushed away from him – though every cell in my body longed to stay; protected in his arms. "Come on, we have to get to the borderline."

"Alice –"

I didn't let him finish. I started off towards La Push, tugging him along with me, and ignoring his constant pleas for information. My head ached like nothing on earth – like when Bella had been pregnant. I'd seen so much, been through so much…

"Stop right there!"

Jasper and I both skidded to a halt. I'd been so lost in thought; I hadn't even realized we'd reached the line.

Sam Uley stood in front of us, wearing cut off jeans and a suspicious frown.

"What do you want? And what business do you have here, _this _close to the line?"

"We want to cross the line to the ocean." I said, without hesitation. I heard Jasper's low, surprised intake of breath at my proposition – _the ocean._

"And what reason do you have to –"

"We haven't got _time_ for this!" I interrupted him. "I'm sorry, but we really haven't – our lives depend on this. _All _of our lives." He just looked at me, obviously not buying it. I was jigging up and down, desperate to get moving again. We had so little time, and so far to travel…

"What exactly do you mean, our lives depend –"

"If you let us through we'll tell you on the way!" I said urgently. _"Please_ Sam! There's no time, we have to go now - _please_!"

He glared at me as I said his name, but moved aside and gestured for us to move forward.

"Quil, Embry."

Two more wolves appeared out of the darkness, flanking him on both sides, and he gestured for us to move forwards, in front of him.

"_Thank_ you." I said, and began running yet again, Jasper by my side.

As we ran, I explained – in the briefest way possible, giving nothing away – that he must say nothing to anyone about us passing through, until my family came looking for us later. I knew they would, eventually – but not before we were long gone and far away. Sam also agreed to take my note, and to pass it on when they came searching.

The journey to the beach took barely ten minutes – we paused in our running where the sand began, and I turned to Sam.

"Thank you again." I said, hurriedly. "We'll be swimming now. Here's the note." I shoved the flap of paper into his hand. He cringed as my icy skin touched his, but tried to hide it, giving me a stiff nod.

"Good luck then. With whatever you're planning to do."

I attempted a smile of gratitude - but didn't succeed, so I just nodded quickly, then turned to the sand, and pulled Jasper down it towards where the waves were lapping calmly at the edge of the beach.

"We're _swimming?_" Jasper asked, his tone ridden with confusion.

"To hide our scent." I explained, though that was only one of the reasons. Jasper still didn't know where we were going. "Come on."

I stepped out into the water, my hand still clutching Jasper's. Deeper and deeper, till my feet left the sandy bottom. Reluctantly, I let go of Jasper's hand to swim with both arms – and therefore move faster – through the water.

I began swimming directly out into the dark, blue ocean that stretched endlessly in front of us.

It was late the following night. The sky was deep blue, dotted with few stars, and the sea was black as pitch.

I dragged myself out of the water, up onto the sandy beach, and turned to see Jasper following suite. I took his hand the instant he was upright again, and pulled him over to where an outcrop of tall rocks piled together in a small circle, creating an almost cave-like area. I slid down onto the sand, and leant my back against a rock, closing my eyes. I knew I shouldn't. Knew I should keep going, keep moving – but just for a moment, a second, I wanted to _stop._ Though my immortal body could never _tire _exactly, my head felt like hell. The mad premonitions had only recently subsided to its normal, controllable flow. The past few hours were a blur of water, swimming, the future and present both forcing themselves in front of my eyes, battling to both be seen…

I felt Jasper slump down beside me, panting, but curling his arms around me and pulling me onto his lap. I leant into him, eyes still closed, breathing heavily; wishing my head would stop its constant aching.

Jasper kept quiet; saying nothing, doing nothing - just waiting, holding me tightly to him. He had shown me such patience during the journey so far; never speaking a word whilst we'd swam mile after mile, leaving me free to concentrate on controlling my racing mind and premonitions. I could just imagine all the millions of frantic questions he had, held in on the inside, waiting for me.

What had I ever done to deserve him? He was beyond perfect, faultless - beyond everything I could ever have dreamed of wanting. I thought of the horrific thing I'd seen back home; Jasper's face, in that horrible vision, filled with unimaginable pain as I moved away from him, farther and farther and farther….that pain on his face. What would have happened if I'd stayed. My fault. The cause of his terrible pain...I felt my face crumple…

"Alice?" Jasper said suddenly, cupping my chin and turning my face up so he could see it. "_Alice?_ What is it? What's wrong? Alice talk to me!" I realized suddenly that I was shaking uncontrollably, trembling with quiet, tearless sobs.

"_Alice?"_

"I'm ok, Jazz." I gasped between sobs. "I'm ok."

Jasper let go of my chin and crushed me against him, his arms so tight it almost hurt. "_Talk_ to me Alice. _Please. _You've no idea…your emotions…I just can't bare this…"

I chocked back another sob – now I was hurting him even more. "Oh Jasper I'm sorry! Now I'm hurting you _too!_ I'm sorry. So sorry. About everything."

Jasper stroked back my wet hair from my face, and pressed my face against his shoulder.

"Tell me." he said hopelessly. "Tell me, please, please Alice."

"A vision I had" I chocked. "That's the worst thing. Oh Jasper it was…just horrible – beyond horrible. It was of…of…"

I paused, trying to stop my crying – I knew every second of it was a second of torture for him.

"Don't worry about me, Alice. Just tell me. What did you see?"

I tried to catch my breath. "The Volturi. They had…come for us. For us all. But…I don't know exactly…I wasn't with you…I was…was…with _them._" I shuddered, trying to calm down. "And your hand…on my shoulder…it wasn't right, it wasn't yours, it was his, Aro's…and we were walking away from you all, and I found your face and you looked …"

I shook my head hopelessly – words couldn't describe his expression.

"And I looked like my whole reason for living had been taken away from me." Jasper said quietly, trying to sound calm, but some terrible emotion was seething beneath the surface of his casual tone. I nodded wordlessly, not daring to look up at his face.

"But…but that wasn't all…I don't know, just everything…my head…I just seemed to be seeing to much…there were _so many_ visions, all overlapping, blurring in my head and it hurt, ached so much, and trying to keep it all from Edward and they think…they think we've abandoned them…oh Jazz I'm so glad I brought you with me."

Jasper's arm tightened impossibly, the other stroked over my hair again, and then brushed down my forehead to press against my cheek.

"I'm sorry." I choked, the stupid sobs starting up again at the memories.

"Alice." Jasper said reprovingly. "You have -

* * *

*end*

As I said, I wrote this ages ago, and it ended here. Tell me what you think, I might then re publish it in chapters and continue it. But I'd like to know whether you think its awful before I decide.

Review!


End file.
